Tomb Raider: The Survivors
by Periapt Shards
Summary: In their darkest moments, a hero will rise from a new crew ship and save their asses. When two crew members are the only survivors on the island that isn't insane like the Solarii Brothers. Years past before the Endurance shipwrecks on the same island and they have to find a way to get to the women that's killing everyone. R
1. Now or never

**Chapter 1: It's now or never**

Day 34 Dragon's Triangle South-west of Japan

Doddington Expedition

16:34hrs.

I had to go find Mathew; maybe he could talk some sense into Professor Colin's head about this whole expedition. We can't go on circling the western sides of Japan anymore, were getting nowhere and the funds are running out. So I walked around the ship trying to find him, when I bumped into the Captain, who was also my father. I tried to ignore him and go on but he caught my wrist "Honey, what's wrong." He asked as he looked at me. He could see I was tried and angry.

"Professor Colin's that's what's wrong." I said and took some breaths. He placed his arm around me.

"Just calm down and tell me what he did now." He said and I shook my head in agreement. Taking more breaths, I finally spook.

"I had been going through more books and charts; I say we need to head to the east if we want to find the lost fleet." I explained and my father step away from me, rubbing his head.

"How sure are you about this, Karina?" he asked and looked at me again.

"I'm sure about this; stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms, myths are usually based on some version of the truth." I explain and took out a map.

"Look, a lot of people had come and search for Yamatai in this area and still no one found it, we need to look on other places. Going to the east will takes us into the Devil's triangle." I went on and showed him the map.

After a long silence, he looked at the notes on the map and he finally looked up from it, looking me in my eyes.

"If your right about this then will go east but let's first talk to the rest about it." He said and hugged me. "I'll meet you up at the deck side okay." He added and walked off. I smiled at him as he left and I walked to Mathew's room and knocked on his door but there was no answer so I opened the door and found him sitting on the bed, with his earphones in his ears_. No wonder he didn't hear me knock,_ I said to myself. I sat down on the bad next to him, as he looked up to me from his phone. He smiled at me and took the earphones off. After placing it next to him on the bed he looked me in the eyes

"We need to talk." I said and looked him in his blue eyes.

"What's wrong, babe." He asked and I looked away. His calling me babe again, I told him not to call me that even if were dating, he should listen to me.

"Sorry" his words came and I looked back at him

"So long that you don't call me that again, you're forgiven." I said with smile. He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, so tender and loving but I wasn't here for that, I had to ask him to go talk to his uncle. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Mathew I really need to talk to you," I said and stood up. He kept sitting on the bed watching me, lean against the wall of his cabin.

"Go on" He said simply and leaned backwards, his hand holding him up.

"You need to go talk to the Professor, he will listen to you." I said.

"My uncle, right and this is about?" he asked and I took a breath, taking out some papers with the map and sat back on the bed, telling him everything about going into the devil's triangle.

After awhile he got up and paced the room. "So, will you tell him?" I asked and he stops pacing and just looked at me.

"I'll try to put some sense in his head, but the only way we can do this is if everyone agrees with us." He said and I looked down to the papers in my hands. He had a point; we needed to convince everyone else to go into the most dangerous place on earth.

"My father already agrees with me, so we don't have to convince him." I said and got up.

"That's a good thing, he is the captain, it's his ship. He can do what he wants." He replied and I only looked at him. He walked up to me, and hugged me tight.

"Leave it to me. I'll talk to everyone, but now let's head up to the deck and get some food." He whispered in my ear and broke the embrace.

"Okay, I'm starving anyways and will love to eat Kevin's food." I replied and we walked out of his cabin and up to the decks.

When we came to the deck, everyone was already there, sitting at all the tables. Kevin was still busy with a pot of food. I looked at Mathew, as we saw the professor coming from the other side of the ship. I nodded and walked up to the one table and sat with my best friend Jacqueline, who was busy reading a book. On the other side of the table sat Tiaan, who was also busy but with his Laptop. _Typical, he never leaves that thing alone_, I thought and then there was Lorriana sitting next to him, busy with a small machine thing. I don't really know anything about mechanics, but she did and whatever that thing was, she knew how it works. I look to the Professors direction, Mathew had already reached him and they were walking to this table, while talking. As they came near, I could hear the Professor now.

"How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Mathew?" The professor asked him. I wondered what Mathew had said to him that led him to ask that question. They were now standing next to me, Mathew putting the map; I gave him down on the table.

"It's not just Jacqueline's family funding us; I've put my savings on the line too." Professor had gone on but I could see in Mathew's eyes he wasn't going to stop just yet.

"We've all got some kind of stake in this. The funding won't last forever, Colin" Lorriana said, looking up to the Professor.

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west" Mathew said to Colin

"No one believes Yama…" he got interrupted from the back. On the other table my father and his old time friend, Deon was listening to the radio, cheering at their teams. Deon had laughed and cheered for his team for scoring a goal. Colin ignored them and went on.

"No one believes Yamatai is that far east. The books simply don't support it." He says.

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai." Jacqueline said as she looked up from her book, to look at the professor. I had enough of this and got up and faced the Professor.

"I've talked to Riaan about this." I said and looked at the map.

"There's' no point in following in other people's footsteps, Prof. Colin" I went on and turned my focus back to Colin. He only shook his head in disbelieve.

"I refuse to bet my reputation on your hunch! I'm the lead archaeologist here." He said.

"Look, going east will take us directly into the Devil's Triangle" Mathew said, trying to convince him

"That's where we need to go." I add and Kevin came and stood in front of us

"Karina, my little angel." He said and placed a pot on the table and looked at me "Id follows you almost anywhere, but that place has a dark energy." He added.

"Bed storms more like it." Tiaan said looking up from his laptop. "Makes the Bermuda triangle look like a high school, sign me up." He went on and looked at Lorriana.

"The stories about Himiko say that she could summon storms." Mathew said.

"And Myths are usually based on some version of the truth." I finished for him and he only smiled at me and we looked back at the Professor who had folded his arms as Mathew continues

"What if Yamatai was somewhere in the triangle itself." Tiaan turned his computer around, showing satellite imagery.

"Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Devil's triangle." He says and everyone looks at it.

"That doesn't look good." Jacqueline said and Deon only walked way saying

"If it's wet, I can sail on it." And walked past the Professor who couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Oh, don't tell me you're seriously considering going into the Devil's Triangle." He asked Deon but before Deon could answer him, my father stepped in.

"Enough!" and he walked up to all of us. He had been sitting on one side, watching this situation. "Lorriana is right; we don't have the funds to mess about. It's now or never. Karina and Mather are offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision." He then point to the map and continues

"We're going into the Devil's triangle." The Professor didn't like my father's decision and walked of saying

"Why am I even here?" I only smiled and Mathew and I heard my father speak to us.

"Go on you two…show us your plan." And we showed them the plan.


	2. Ship going down

**Chapter 2: Ship going down**

Day 34 Dragon's Triangle South-west of Japan

Doddington Expedition

21:54hrs.

I walked to Mathew's cabin after I had talked to Alya about the trip to the devil's triangle. Alya is another crew member on this ship, she works in a bar but she's also learning with Mathew and I was to be an Archaeologist. She's helping out on this trip but she wasn't with us this afternoon when me and Mathew talked about the plan with the others. So I'm kinda tired tonight but I wanted to fill Mathew in about something else.

So as I walked through the hall to his cabin, suddenly water came from the back of me, sweeping me off my feet, I manage to grab hold onto something. Then I heard the alarms and saw Mathew coming out of his cabin but before he saw me, he too was sweep of his feet. Unforntantly he didn't grab hold on something, so the water took him away. I screamed his name as I saw him going away. I didn't want to lose his, not now. I love him too much. My fingers couldn't hold it and more and I let go, the water also took me away and I hit a wall. I swam up to a ladder the went up to the deck, but the door was jammed and I started screaming for help, the water was closing in on me. Soon I would be underwater and as that happen, I banged on the window, hopping someone, and anyone would hear me.

I was already underwater and couldn't hold my breath any longer, I started going down, my eyes started to close, but suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me up and out. I coughed and look at who had just saved me. It was Mathew; I thought I lost him, so I hugged him, wrapping my arms around him. I whispered in his ear "I'm glad to see you" I kinda started crying but he only hugged me tighter.

"Hey, I'm here but we need to get to the live bouts, and fast." He said and broke the embrace; he looked at me, wiping my tears away with his hand. All I could do is not and we both got up from the floor and started running to the bouts.

Not long and we got to the live bouts, my father and all the rest was there, except for Mandy and Candy. I froze and looked behind me, the other side of the ship was gone and I gasped in fright that they have gone into the sea water. As I looked, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked and saw Mathew trying to get me in the bout. "Come on, Karina, we need to move."

"Where's Mandy and Candy?" I asked, looking at my father.

"They have taken the other live bout on the other side before it went down." My father answered "Now get in"

I got in with Mathew and they lowered the live bout to the sea water down below. As all five bouts reached the water, I saw the ship going down. I sighed, any longer and we could have been dead. I laid my head on Mathews shoulder as we drifted to a nearby island. Mathew and I had no idea what would be happening in the next three years of our lives. The choices we would be making, the people while be losing and the scares that will forever be in our hearts.


	3. Stranded on an unkown island

**Chapter 3: Stranded on an unknown island  
**

Day 34 Dragon's Triangle South-east of Japan

Unknown Island

Unknown time

We came to the beach of the island, this place was full of wrecks and I wondered if there were more survivors out there. I then followed my remaining crew members and we made a fire near some little house or hut, whatever they where, it was shelter for us from the rain. I sat down next to Mathew at the fire, as Kevin went to find some food, Jacqueline lying down near us. I could see she was tired, we all are. Then not far away I heard Lorriana shouting at Tiaan. "Put some pressure on it"

"Come on…come on! Breath, goddamn it!" Tiaan said as he gave CPR to the member on the ground. I don't know why but I heard a cry for help somewhere but I ignored it. I was tired and sleep. My arm is bleeding and this place feels wrong, like something bad was near.

I looked behind me and saw Lorriana following the good professor who was pacing around. I heard the Professor speak and I heard Mathew sight as he heard his uncle "I knew something like this would happen!" The professor said. "Where the hell are we?"

"Come on, Professor! Help us out here!" Lorriana shouted at him.

"Lorriana! Kevin!" I heard someone scream from far and I looked at Mathew he also heard it and looked at me with confusion. I looked back and could see the others didn't hear the person shouting and to be honest, Mathew and I are too weak to get up. Then I saw Deon coming up to Lorriana and the good Prof.

"No sign of Riaan and Alya" Deon said and that made me get up. I approached them with a look of concern. No one knew where my father was that wasn't what I wanted to hear. As I came near Lorriana looked at me with a sight.

"What's going on? Where's my father?" I asked.

"We don't know?" Deon answered.

"But he was with us on the live bouts." I uttered trying to think what happened in the last few moments.

"The Captain and I had gone to find more survivors but I turned my back on him for just a second, and when turned to look at him, he was gone" Deon explained to me and tears started forming around my eyes. I only nodded and went back to the fire and sat down. I rested my head on Mathew's should, tears came down my face and he tried to conferred me. It didn't work, my father was the only thing I had left of my family, if I lost him then I would be alone in this world. I fell asleep crying in Mathew's arms.

* * *

The morning had come quick and I woke up on the floor, the fire still burning. I got slowly up and saw that I was alone. Where were everyone and why would they just leave me hear. I started walking down to the beach side and saw Mathew standing there looking at the ships. I walked up to him with a sigh of relief. I stood next to him as he placed his arm around me. "Don't ask, but I also woke up alone." He said and I looked up at him.

"Why did they leave?" I whispered and looked at the sun that was rising to the sky, I could see clearly how many ships wrecks where on this beach, I gasped and wonder if anyone got out of here alive..

"I don't know" he said with a sighed "But maybe we should also walk and find them. I found this" he handed me a radio.

"They left it?" I asked taking it.

"Yes, but I didn't call in yet, not without you." He said and kissed me on the lips before walking up to the fire, leaving me to radio in.

I sighed and looked up to see Mathew kicking something away, and then I started talking into the radio. "Anyone out there?" I asked but only static came back.

"Hallo, can anyone hear me." Static came again with a loud noise, I sighed and clipped it on my belt and walked back up to him.

I saw Mathew sitting at the fire, his head in between his legs. I sat next to him, placing the radio on the ground next to us after unclipping it. I looked at him with a sight. "The radio it just giving static" I said. He looked up at me.

"Then we try later again. We need to find them and get off this cursed island." He answered and I agreed with

"Let's get food and prepare for the walk up the mountain." I said looking to the mountains. He smiled and got up

"Stay here; I'll go find us some food." He said and I only nodded and watched him walk off. Not long after he disappeared in the wrecks and mountains side that I heard gunshot going off. I got up and looked at the place where I saw Mathew go in. That's when I saw them.


End file.
